sjculminatingprojectsped531fandomcom-20200214-history
Part II: Individualized Education Program (IEP) and Collaboration
Referral for Special Education According to White, Bogan, and Woodin (2015), “RTI or MTSS interventions, typically are implemented prior to referral for special education are made” (Chapter 12). The response to intervention (RTI) plays a significant role in the pre-referral and referral process. It addresses academic and behavioral needs of learners who struggle or have significant difficulty in responding to instruction presented. Due to the lack of progress in the interventions, most team RTI requests for referred for special education. The evaluation must be comprehensive and use evaluation tools and strategies that are technically sound and accepted. Most students receive a variety of formal evaluations that measure: * Intelligence * Achievement * Behavioral * Disability-specific issues * Medical As part of the evaluation, the team will also observe the student and gather information concerning the speech or language skills, physical abilities, hearing, vision, medical report and various area of development. According to "Project Idea” (2013) website IDEA requires that students referred for special education services receive a nondiscriminatory multi-factored evaluation and must be completed in 60 days. According to "Project Idea” (2013) “IDEA states that each child is entitled to a Free Appropriate Public Education (FAPE.) Special education services are one way to accomplish that requirement for some students with disabilities. Within 30 days of the completion of the evaluation, the individuals that took part in the process thus far will meet to determine eligibility. In simple terms, a student is considered eligible for special education services if (1) the child has a disability as defined by IDEA which negatively impacts his/her educational performance, and (2) the child needs special education services in order to benefit from education.” Qualify for Special Education under the 14 categories of IDEA If the team determines that the student is eligible for special education services, then a formal Individualized Education Program (IEP) team will be formed to develop a plan of special education services for the student. Based on the comprehensive evaluation report, the special education teacher can develop an IEP and determine the least restrictive learning environment. An IEP is a tailored written legal document that meets the needs of the child. Every three-year reevaluation has to be done to determine if the child still equality for special education service. Parental Guidance of IEP Process In order for parents, guardians, or family to gain a better understanding of the IEP process North Carolina require all special education teacher to send home “Parent Rights & Responsibilities in Special Education” handbook begin of each academic year, for newly qualified for special educational services and upon parents request. https://ec.ncpublicschools.gov/parent-resources/ecparenthandbook.pdf What is an IEP? The Individualized Educational Plan (IEP) is a plan or program developed to ensure that a child who has a disability identified under the law and is attending an elementary or secondary educational institution receives specialized instruction and related services. Purpose of the IEP: The guidelines of IDEA require every student that is receiving special education services to have a yearly IEP review. The purpose of the IEP is to design an individualized plan tailored to meet the needs of the child based on their unique learning needs and the way it's delivered with appropriate accommodations and specific goals that the child will work on for the duration of the IEP. The IEP team is composed of the following: * The parent(s) or legal guardian(s) of the student with a disability; * At least one general education teacher of the student if the student is or may be participating in the regular education environment for any classes; * At least one special education teacher of the student or a special education provider of the student; * A representative of the local educational agency (LEA) who is (1) qualified to supervise the needs of the student, (2) is knowledgeable of the general curriculum, (3) is knowledgeable about the availability of resources of the public agency, and (4) has the authority to commit agency resources; This person is frequently a principal or assistant principal of the student's campus. * An individual who can interpret the instructional implications of evaluations (typically an educational diagnostician, school psychologist, or specially-trained special education teacher); * The student, when appropriate; and * Other individuals asked to attend at the discretion of the school or the parent who have knowledge or special expertise regarding the student (such as related service providers and/or family members or family friends maintaining a close relationship with the student). Parents also have the right to invite an advocate if they so desire. Depending on the age of the student, other individuals may be included in the meeting including rehabilitation or transition service providers or early intervention representatives. The information in this entirety can be found at http://www.projectidealonline.org/v/special-education-referral-process/. Development of the IEP The IEP must address the unique needs of the student and, therefore, must be tailored to the individual student's needs.This legal document should provide a clear picture of the student’s current abilities, needs that identify vital goals.The objectives that give direction and focus on the student’s learning over the next IEP period. If carefully and thoughtfully written, the IEP will serve as a vehicle for improving the educational experience and results for a student with disabilities. ● A student profile that provides background information about the student. The profile will include strengths and weaknesses of the student, information regarding performance in the classroom and on formal assessments, and the reason he or she is receiving special education services. As well as a document parents concerns as it pertains to the disability and how he or she is progressing academically. ● A statement of the frequency and method of reports of goal attainment for parents or guardians. ○ Benchmark pages are included and focus on specific areas that need special education services (such as reading, math, PE,etc.). The benchmark pages include Present Levels of Academic Achievement and Functional Performance (PLAAFP) statements, ○ Measurable Annual Goals, ○ Evaluations used to measure annual goals, ○ Benchmarks to be achieved to meet the annual goals, ● Identifies the least restrictive environment for the student’s disability ● Defines the types of support services the student may need to achieve his or her best performance (that is, speech and language services, counseling, occupational therapy services) Which includes frequency of services, amount of time, location, and responsible agencies. ● Determines the modifications that best fit the student’s needs (changes or techniques that assist the student in learning, that is, extended time on tests, extra examples, having tests read aloud) ● Establishes the types of accommodations the student may need in order to assist him or her in school (that is, filters in fluorescent lights for a student with Crohn’s disease, wider doors to accommodate wheelchairs) ● A Behavior Intervention Plan (BIP) if the student’s behavior is a concern and a functional behavioral assessment has been done or needs to be conducted. Special Education Program and Services For school-age students, the continuum of special education programs and services includes: * Consultant teacher services (General Classroom on meet with EC Teacher to check-in) * Integrated co-teaching services (ex: Inclusion Math or ELA classroom) * Resource room program (ex: Academic Support) * Special class (ex:Specialize Adaptive Curriculum Classroom or Specialize Behavior Support Classroom) * Homebound * Day Treatment * Special education itinerant teacher services * Special class integrated setting * Special class half-day or full-day Inclusion Classroom (integrated co-teaching) model there are six classroom models One Teach/ One Observe * Pros:Minimal coordination or collaboration is required when planning. Allows the stronger teacher to deliver quality instruction without interruption.Can conceal weaknesses on behalf of a weaker partner in general or on a particular subject. * Cons: Does not fully utilize each instructional specialist.Can create a behavior/authority problem for the observing teacher if done regularly. Can breed frustration or contempt from the instructional leader if used too often (unless by mutual choice) Station Teaching * Pros'':' Each teacher can independently plan for an area or lesson of strength. Each student is exposed to similar material, but groups can be differentiated by level.Makes good use of two teachers for management purposes. * '''Cons: Requires excellent timing, which can take practice. Requires management of students working independently. May be logistically difficult depending on your classroom space. Parallel Teaching * Pros: Each teacher can independently plan for an area or lesson of strength.Each student is exposed to similar material, but groups can be differentiated by level .Makes good use of two teachers for management purposes. * Cons: Requires excellent timing, which can take practice. Requires management of students working independently. May be logistically difficult depending on your classroom space Alternative Teaching * Pros: Provides excellent differentiation opportunities .Provides a chance for remediation or enrichment for students who needs.Can provide behavior control in the smaller group. * Cons: Must not 'pigeonhole' one group of students by consistently pulling them together. May reduce the efficacy of inclusion by separating students with special needs.May reduce students' exposure to the general education curriculum Teaming * Pro: Models an excellent respectful working relationship between adults. Allows both teachers to provide perspective on a topic. Can allow teaching of two strategies or ideas simultaneously. Promotes respect for both teachers * Cons:Requires a rapport that cannot be rushed or faked. Requires meticulous planning together, which can be time-consuming. One Teach/ One Assist * Pros: Allows a teacher who may be instructionally strong to deliver instruction without interruption * Cons: Does not make full use of two instructional specialists. Can establish one teacher as the "bad cop," resulting in negative feelings toward the behavior manager